


The Best Life Ever

by Bye_bye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKurooKawaAreBestFriends, DescriptionSucks, Don't Read This, I'll add more tags later, I'm Sorry, I'mBadAtWritingStuffs, M/M, Mainly Captains, OikawaHasAmnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bye_bye/pseuds/Bye_bye
Summary: “Hey, Yuuji-kun. You’re done?”Yuuji smiled back. “Yes, Kotaro Bokuto-san.”Kotaro’s eye widened. “What did you-”Kotaro was in trouble while Tooru creates a trouble.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	1. Separated

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time I'm publishing a fanfiction T.T  
> My English sucks. English is not my first language. please have mercy on me. ;-;
> 
> i used '.....'- for thought and "......" for conversation........
> 
> I don't know what to do...........
> 
> Warning: Lot of mistakes.

“This way.” 

Kotaro followed the blond-haired male in front of him. They moved throw an alley. It was so narrow that Kotaro was barely able to run through it. If he runs faster, he will probably bump into the walls of the buildings and he doesn’t want that. He has to make sure that the brunette in his back does not feel uncomfortable or pain. 

Kotaro’s body was covered by dust. The white undervest he was wearing was not white anymore. It was currently mixture of various colors of dirt, blood and sweat. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. There were many cuts in his body, especially in his arms. His shoes were worn out, which caused cuts in his feet. 

“We’re finally here. Oh God, finally!” The blond announced. 

Kotaro waited behind the blond with the brunette on his back. The blond knocked the door in front of them three times, each time, in different places. 

‘Name.’ 

Kotaro startled hearing the voice behind the door. He stared at the blond who was whispering something on the door, that didn’t get through Kotaro’s thick skull. 'Ha! It's okay. I'm not like Tetsu-kun or Tooru-kun. I don’t have brain power like them, but I've this body power. So, okay. I’m great. You're great, Kotaro.'-Kotaro thought.

“Kotaro-san, please hurry up and get inside.” The blond requested. 

Kotaro came back to the world hearing the voice. “Ouh!” he exclaimed and entered. 

“You can put him down now. Leave him to Aki-san.” the blond said pointing at the middle-aged man beside him. Kotaro gently placed the brunette on a sheet on the floor. 

“Now come with me. You must be tired and hungry right?” the blond asked politely. 

“Now that you mentioned, I’M SUPER HUNGRY!!” Kotaro yelled. Everyone in the room were startled hearing his yell. The blond almost fell on the ground and stared at taller male. Kotaro looked around and found everyone glaring at him. 'Shit. They are angry.'- Kotaro thought.

“Yes, I can see.... how hungry you are.” the blond commented with a mocking voice. 

“AH! I’M-” Kotaro covered his mouth with his hand. “I'm sorry, Yuuji-kun. I just get really excited seeing many people and hearing about food.” Kotaro said making a puppy face. 

“It's okay, Kotaro-san. I can relate.” Yuuji said smiling warmly at Kotaro. He looked over Kotaro’s shoulder. “But it looks like you angered Musashi-san. I'll go and try to calm him down so he doesn’t kill you.” 

“Hah! I'm so sorry.” Kotaro said. He still had that puppy face. 

“You can go and sit over there in the corner. I'll bring you something to eat.” 

Kotaro nodded and went to the corner, while Yuuji went to calm Musashi-san down. There were around fifteen people in that room including Kotaro. Five of them lightly injured, while two were severely injured. Most of the people were treating the injured ones, while others arranged their stuffs like- guns, rifles, bullets. All of them busy in their own works. 

It has been a month since the war started. Everything changed. 

Kotaro closes his eyes to take some rest and started to think what he’s going to do next. 'Maybe I'll go out and look for Tooru-kun and Tetsu-kun. Or should I go and help others who need my help? I'm sure Tooru-kun and Tetsu-kun are fine. They're smart. I'm strong. We're a great team. We're a family'- Kotaro's eyes closed and he was soon fast asleep. 

***‘Why did you stop? Keep moving!’ 

‘You're so pathetic.’ 

‘I can’t believe you’re my son.’ 

‘Just look at him and then look at you. You're so useless.’ 

‘Where are you going? Come back. Kotaro, come back! KOTARO!!’*** 

“Kotaro-san?” 

Kotaro woke up hearing the voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the blond in front of him. So, it was a dream? More like nightmare though. Fuck! 

“Sorry. I woke you up. But Aki-san said to eat first, then sleep.” 

“No. It’s okay, Yuuji-kun. You did a good job waking me up.” Kotaro gave him a warm smile. 

“Here.” Yuuji gave him a tray which had a bowl of soup and two pieces of bread. “Sorry. It’s not much. You saved our lives, but we can’t-” 

“What are you saying, Yuuji-kun? It's really too much! The soup is warm. What’s better than this?!” Kotaro smiled brightly. “Let’s eat together. Go get your food and sit beside me.” 

“Yes sir!” Yuuji said with a smile and went to get his food. He came back and both of them started to eat. Kotaro was a quick-eater. After finishing their food, they decided to chat for a while, as both of them were not much tired and were bored. 

“Believe me, Kotaro-san. When you pulled me and Kenji in a corner and took my rifle, I was so scared. I thought you’re gonna kill us.” Yuuji snickered. 

“Ouch! That's sad. I will never kill someone, whether it’s an ally or an enemy.” Kotaro said pridefully. 

“I know. You really didn’t kill that person. He was an enemy and killed so many people. You could easily kill him, instead you just shot him in the hand and ran away taking us.” Yuuji said in a disappointed tone. “You should’ve killed him. We're in a war you know.” 

“Sorry not sorry. I don’t have any right to kill people. It's not my job. Me and my friends will never kill someone. We’ll die instead.” Kotaro said in a soft tone. 

“That’s stupid.” Yuuji commented. 

“It’s not. Killing only brings hatred.” 

“Whatever. It's your opinion. The cycle of hatred will never stop.” 

Kotaro didn’t argue. He knows that too. But he’s too afraid to kill people. He nodded in agreement. 

“Say, Kotaro-san. Where's your hometown?” 

“Nowhere.” Kotaro replied with a straight face. 

“What?” Yuuji asked laughing slightly. 

“Ah! You can say that, I live in the streets? I'm a street boy, I guess. Wait I'm not a boy anymore. I'm 21 now. Street man?” 

“It’s okay I got it.” Yuuji decided to stop Kotaro. 

“Of course, you will. You're smart unlike me.” 

“I think you’re smart too, Kotaro-san.” 

“No, no, I'm not. Believe me, I'm an idiot. Tooru-kun and Tetsu-kun are smart, not me. I have body power; they have brain power.” Kotaro sounded like a five-year-old child. 

Yuuji tried not to laugh and asked, “Are they your friends?” 

“Yes!” Kotaro replied in an excited voice. “They’re my friends, my family, my everything. I love them.” 

Yuuji grinned. 'Kotaro-san is really a child, a big child'- he thought. “So, where are they now?” 

Kotaro blinked for some time. Then he decided to reply. “We got separated. More like I got separated. Tooru-kun and Tetsu-kun are together. But I.......... Thanks to him.” Kotaro frowned. 

“Terushima?” They heard a voice. 

“Ah! Guess I've some work now. Not fair! I want to know what happened.” Yuuji pouted. 

“But they need you. Go there.” Kotaro said. 

“Okay then, excuse me.” 

Kotaro laughed. “No need to be formal.” 

“Okay, okay.” Yuuji smiled and shook his head before leaving. 

After the blonde left that place, Kotaro felt lonely. He's that type of person who needs company 24/7. He pouted. 'That's why I hate that old man. Why won’t he leave me alone? He sent Waka-kun this time! Like seriously?'- Kotaro frowned. He was mad. He looked around and saw Yuuji coming back. He smiled. “Hey, Yuuji-kun. You’re done?” 

Yuuji smiled back. “Yes, Bokuto-san.” 

Kotaro’s eye widened. “What did you-” Kotaro’s vision was blurred. 'What's happening?' - he thought. His head was spinning. He looked at the blond in front of him who was saying something. But Kotaro couldn’t hear him. He only saw Yuuji’s lips moving. “Why? Yuu-” He collapsed. 

*************** 

'Where am I?' Tooru opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room, lying in a couch. 'There is no window here, it’s suffocating'– Tooru thought. The room was not completely dark. There were few holes in the walls of the room through which faint light was entering the room. He tried to get up and sit but slumped on the couch. Fuck! My legs are hurting like hell! 

“You’re awake?” A voice whispered. 

Tooru almost jumped hearing the sound and slumped on the bed again. “Ouch!!” 

“Don’t fucking move so much, idiot.” 

'This voice...... I've heard this before.'- Tooru looked on his right side and saw a familiar figure. “Suguru-chan, is that you?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to use that chan. Now shut your mouth and eat this.” he said, throwing a bread towards Tooru. 

Tooru catches the bread and tries to sit properly. “Ouch! Why is my right knee hurting so badly?” 

“As it should.” 

“Mean Suguru-chan!! What did you do to me? Why is my body hurting so much?” Tooru was finally able to sit properly and took a bite of the bread. “And where is Kou-chan and Tetsu-kun?” he asked while chewing the bread. 

“You seriously fucking don’t remember anything?” 

“No. Why? What happened. Wait!! Don't tell me you kidnapped me here!” 

Suguru frowned. “Shut up. Don't fucking scream! Also, what makes you think I will kidnap you?” 

“I wasn’t screaming. But, oh God, why is my head hurting so much.” Tooru whined. 

“This happens if you sleep for two days straight-” 

“TWO DA-” Before Tooru could finish, Suguru shoved the bread in his mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up. Don't scream. You're gonna get us killed.” He moved away from Tooru. “Don’t forget the present situation here.” he said in a calm voice staring at the ceiling. 

Tooru stared at him and just blinked. Suguru was right, they must stay quiet. 

“Stop looking at me and eat, you creep.” 

“Ahh! Yeah, I'm eating.” he said as took another bite. “So, now can you tell me what’s happening?” 

“Nothing new.” 

“Ouh.” Tooru looked at the holes in the walls. “But winter is coming though.” 

“Thank you, for making the situation worst; even though it was worst before.” 

“Sorry not sorry. But that reminds me why are you with me though? I thought you would stay in the other city, as you refused to come with us. And also, what about Kou-chan and Tetsu-kun? Are they guarding this room from outside or they went to get so-” 

“You know what, pretty boy?” 

“Wha-” Suguru hit him on the head. “Ouch. Why would you hit me, Suguru-chan?” Tooru whined. 

“Because this stupid head of yours can’t remember anything.” Suguru said crossing his arms. 

“What do you mean? Where are they?” Tooru tried to move his legs to stand but his right knee was on fire. “Ouch! Why the hell is my right knee hurting so much?” Tooru asked while rubbing his knee. 

“Maybe because you fell from the balcony of 2nd floor?” Suguru shrugged. 

“What?” Tooru’s eyes widened and he squinted suspiciously at Suguru. 'I fell from a balcony? What? How? Why can’t I remember anything? What happened to Kou-chan and Tetsu-kun? How could I-' 

“Stop staring at me like that. We all know you have memory problem and that you can’t remember anything about your past, about your family and don’t even know your full name.” Suguru said looking at the wall, ignoring eye-contact. 

Tooru knows that too. When he was 14, he found himself in an alley; that is the oldest memory he has. He doesn’t remember anything before that. He didn’t even know his age or name. Kotaro was the one who told him maybe they both were of the same age and started calling him Tooru. But after that he never had memory loss again. Then why now? 

“But why? How did I?” Tooru whispered. 

“Shut up, pretty boy. There's no point thinking about that. Your alive now, that’s important.” 

“Yeah. But it’s not normal.” 

“Why?” Suguru raised his eyebrow.

“Umm. I mean I had Kou-chan and Tetsu-” 

“My God, can you please stop and eat quietly?” Suguru walked to the corner of the room. It was dark so Tooru couldn’t see what the other male was doing. “You’re so childish sometimes....... like that owl-bastard.” 

“Mean Suguru-chan! Don't call Kou-chan a bastard.” Tooru huffed. 

“Shut up.” Suguru came out of the corner with a bag. “You should be grateful that I saved you.” 

“Why was I there?” Tooru looked down at his right knee and tried to move his right leg. 'It's hurting like hell.'

“How the fuck should I know that? You were there, not me.” Suguru sat beside Tooru with the bag in front of him. 

“Right. But then how did I fall?” he asked while stretching the other leg. This leg doesn’t hurt that much. 

“More like you jumped from there?” Suguru said while checking the materials in the bag. 

Tooru stopped stretching and looked at the dark-haired male. “What do you mean?” 

“You jumped from the balcony.” Suguru said quickly. 

“Great explanation, Suguru-chan. And why are you not looking at me?” 

"Cuz, you're ugly."

"Mean! But you call me pretty boy!" Tooru whined.

Suguru frowned. “Hey, do you want me to leave you here alone?” 

“No, I really mean-” A hand covered Tooru’s mouth. 

“Don’t make a sound.” Suguru whispered and Tooru barely heard that. Tooru nodded and Suguru removed his hand from Tooru’s mouth. 

Suguru went to the other corner of the room and stood in an old stool. He looked through one of the small holes. 

Tooru was confused. He wanted to go there and see what Suguru was doing. He moved and placed his left foot on the ground, but as soon as placed his right foot and tried to stand up, he fell down on his face. “Ah!!” 

Suguru turned his face towards Tooru and stared at the brunette, who was trying to get up. He quickly then looked through the hole again. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

He ran towards the brunette. “Why the fuck did you move?” he whispered. 

“I-” 

Suguru squeezed the brunette’s face with his hand before he could speak. “I knew this would happen. Now shut your mouth and-” He released Tooru. “follow me.” 

Tooru nodded and slowly tried to stand. His whole body was hurting, especially the right knee. The pain in his body was tolerable, but the pain in his knee was killing him. He was shaking. He looked at the dark-haired male. 

“Now follow me. I don’t have any strength to carry you. We don’t have much time either. So, hurry!” Suguru grabbed the bag in the couch and moved. 

“Okay.” Tooru moved his feet. They were burning. In each step they were burning even more. But he continued to move, biting his lower lip to distract himself. They started moving. “So, we were in a basement or something?” Tooru whispered. 

“Shut up.” 

"Okay” Normally, Tooru would complain and how his knee was hurting, Suguru should carry him, blah blah blah. But his time he won’t. This was his fault that they have to leave that safe place. Suguru already saved him once. God knows how he found this place and brought Tooru here. 

“Now we are moving to another safe-” 

“Through this small secrete tunnel?” 

Suguru rolled his eyes. “Just follow me.” 

“We have to crawl?” 

“Can you walk here?” 

“No.” 

“Then, yes we have to crawl.” Suguru entered that small secrete tunnel and Tooru followed. “Hurry up we have a long way to go.” 

“Long way?!” Tooru was about to faint hearing this. He can’t even walk properly and now he has to crawl like this! Even though he was not exactly crawling. He was using his hands to drag his body forward. But still it was painful. 

“Don’t worry. We're half way done.” 

“Half way?! But we’re crawling for almost 5 minutes!” 

“Hey, shut your mouth and move your ass.” 

“But-” Both of them stopped hearing a blast sound behind them. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' 

They started moving faster after realizing what might have happened. Tooru started crawling instead of dragging his body using his hands. Of course, his knee was hurting but he has to move. They can’t afford any mistake. But Tooru did it. He made a mistake. He can’t make another mistake. So, he moved faster. 

“We’re out.” Both of the came outside. They were panting heavily. 

Tooru was lying on the ground. He felt like he’s going to die. “Finally, some air.” 

“Now get up. Move.” Suguru said, catching his breath. 

“Again.” 

“What makes you think we are safe in an ally?” Suguru extended his right hand towards Tooru. 

“Then-” Tooru grabbed his hand and got up on his feet. “where are we going now?” 

“Follow me.” They started moving again. 

But this time Tooru’s knee was hurting even more. He staggered to his feet, limping as he moved forward. His body was searing with pain each time he moved. Tooru bit his lower lip. 'Fuck! I can’t move. It's hurting like hell.'

“Hurry, hurry. They will find us if your move this slow.” 

“I'm trying.” 

“How is that even trying? Okay.” Suguru stopped and turned toward Tooru. 

“Why did you stop?” 

“Put your arm around my shoulder. You'll get some support and it’ll be faster.” 

Tooru’s jaw dropped hearing this. 'Is this the same Suguru-chan, the same snake-bastard?'-Tooru thought. “Who are you? Are you Suguru-chan's twin or something?” 

“Not funny. I'm not in the mood of joke. Hurry! The enemies won’t wait for us. But if you want to die then bye.” Suguru turned back. 

“No! Okay fine.” He placed his arm around the shoulder of the shorter male. “You’re still shorter than me?” 

“I’m gonna leave you here.” 

“No! Sorry!” 

“Let’s go.” 

Suguru was right. This was a faster than before. Tooru was also feeling less pain as he didn’t have to use much force on his right knee. They've been walking for 10 minutes. 

“Are we there yet?” Tooru whispered. He looked around. “We’re walking through these alleys after alleys for like 10 minutes. This city must’ve been really populated. I mean just look at the number of buildings here.” 

“Can you please keep your mouth shut for a second? You're so annoying. Oh wait, why am I surprised? It's nothing new. You three are always this annoying, especially that rooster-head.” 

“Mean Suguru-chan!” Tooru pouted. 

Suguru just laughed. It has been a while since he laughed like this. “You’re really annoying.” 

Tooru raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What’s so funny? Are we there yet?” 

Before Suguru could reply, they heard sound of gunshots and screams far away. Suguru tensed. “Let’s move faster. It's not that far from us. They might come for here next. We barely managed to escape last time.” they increased their speed. 

“Here.” Suguru pointed to a small entrance of an old building. 

“Another small secrete tunnel?” Tooru raised one eyebrow. 

“It’s not a-” The sound of gunshots was coming closer. “Whatever. Move! You go first. I have to close its entrance.” 

“Okay.” Tooru’s knee was hurting, but he crawled inside. It got darker after Suguru closed the entrance of the passage. 

“Faster!!” Suguru whispered. 

Tooru didn’t reply. He knows if he opens his mouth, he would scream in pain. He moved a little faster and he could see a faint light at the other end. He bit his lips to keep them from quivering and blinked his eyes to get rid of the blur. Finally, he reached the end. 

“Get out.” Suguru ordered. 

Now they were in a large, vacant room. 'A warehouse?' - Tooru thought. 

Suguru pulled Tooru’s hand. “Okay. So, come here. Follow me.” 

“Again?” Tooru frowned. He knows that it's hard to find a safe place during these wars. But he was tired and his body was burning. 'It was my fault in the first place. Can't complain.'

“It's the last time.” Suguru said as he quickly rifled through his bag, looking for something. “Ready?” Suguru asked, taking out the thing he was looking for. 

“A glow-stick?” 

“Shut you annoying mouth.” 

“But-” 

Suguru moved a tile from the floor. There was a way or room down there but it was dark inside, so Tooru was not sure what’s down there. 

“Another secret passage? Why is there a secret room or passage or whatever down there?” Tooru muttered. 

“To hide illegal substances.” 

“What?!” This time Tooru was careful not to scream. 

“This place is famous for selling illegal drugs. So, they need secret place to hide them. Or else they’ll be in trouble. Don’t worry this one is empty. Its old, so they don’t use this now. It's safe too.” Suguru explained. 

“But how did you know about this?” 

“Really? Rooster-bastard and I used to live in this city. He never told you guys?” 

“That explains why you and Tetsu-kun are so close.” 

“We’re not.” 

Tooru laughed while Suguru rolled his eyes. 

“Jump in.” Suguru ordered. 

“Excuse me, what?!” Tooru exclaimed. 

“Take this glow-stick and jump in.” Suguru said flatly, handing the glow-stick to Tooru 

Tooru pointed toward his legs. “Are you not aware of my condition, sir?” Tooru asked the shorter male with a disgusted tone. 

“Oh, I completely forgot about your knee.” Suguru mumbled hiding a snicker behind his hand. 

“Seriously, Suguru-chan?” Tooru glowered at the shorter male. “If you want me to die, then say so. I'll gladly leave you alone.” 

Suguru snickered, “Relax. I was just teasing you. Its only five feet deep.” 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“I hate you too. But now fucking get inside.” Suguru commanded. 

“That sounds so wrong.” Tooru mumbled. 

“What?” 

“Okay.” Tooru moved his feet and went inside. “Ouch! Don't worry, I'm okay. I just can’t stand here. I'm too tall and its dark here.” 

Suguru rolled his eyes. “May I know what’s the use of glow-stick in your hand?” 

“Oh! Sorry.” Tooru bent the stick. 

Suguru could see the brunette sitting down there in the green light of the glow-stick. “For the love of God, can you move from there? How am I supposed to get down, if you're sitting there?” Suguru growled. 

“Oh! Sorry.” 

“Come on, move your ass.” Suguru growled again. 

Tooru began to feel drowsy and shifted himself from there. He went to a corner, leaning against the wall, he brought his knees (which were still hurting) close to his chest and rested his head. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened a few days ago. 

“Oi, pretty boy?” 

Tooru opened his eyes hearing the voice. Suguru was sitting next to him, closing the entrance. Tooru rubbed his eyes and looked at the dark-haired male again. 

“What?” Suguru asked flatly. 

“Nothing.” 

“Seriously?!” Suguru frowned. Their voices were almost like whisper. Of course, they couldn’t speak in normal voice because of the situation they were in. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

“Just trying to remember what happened before I jumped from that balcony. Also, where are Kou-chan and Tetsu-kun?” Tooru smiled at the dark-haired male, which was obviously a fake-forced smile. 

Suguru turned his face away from Tooru and acted as if he was looking for something. But soon he looked at Tooru and finds the brunette looking at him in confusion. “Oh......um, well....so you remembered something or anything or everything or nothing?” he returns a fake laugh to the brunette. 

“Nothing.” Tooru replied with the same fake smiled. 'He's still avoiding eye contact. He's hiding something for sure.' 

Suguru sighed. “Good. See I have better memory?” He gave a forced grin. 

Now it was clear to Tooru that Suguru will not tell him anything about his friends. 'But why? From my experience, I can say that Kou-chan is doing something stupid again and Tetsu-kun went to Stop him or support him. But my experiences are only for normal times and I happened only a few times. I don’t have any experience from war times. We were together the whole month or less than a month? Whatever! Why won’t Suguru-chan tell me anything? Could it be that, Tetsu-kun or Kou-chan requested him not to tell me? But, why? What must’ve happened? Agh! My head!!'

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Suguru asked in concern. 

“Nothing. Just a little headache.” Tooru replied pressing his head with his hand. He leaned against the wall, then sighed. 'I have to calm down. I'm overthinking. No matter what I know they’re fine. ‘Cuz they’re together. They're not alone. I'm also not alone. So, calm down, Tooru.'- he thought. “I’m fine now.” He said with his regular smile. 

Suguru moved his lips too say something, but closed his mouth. There was silent for few minutes, until Suguru decided to speak. “So, you know, you........you have that........that disease......that-” 

“Amnesia?” Tooru asked with a confused look. 

“Yeah. You know…your amnesia issues. You forget stuffs. Some specific stuffs. You forgot......like you forgot about you family. But you’re still alive...............So, don’t worry. Don't pressure yourself. You're fine, right? That's important. You don’t have to remember anything else. You remember me, right?” 

Tooru laughed at this question. “I do.” 

“You remember that rooster-hair bastard and that airhead owl?” 

Tooru was almost rolling on the floor laughing. It’s the first time he saw Suguru not having that distasteful look while taking Tetsuro’s name. “I do.” 

“Then what’s the problem? And..…...fucking stop laughing.” Suguru growled at the brunette. 

“Okay, okay.” 

“Now get some sleep.” 

“Did you forget the part where you said I was sleeping for two days or something?” Tooru asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh! Then do what you want except for making noise and moving. I'm going to sleep.” Suguru yawned. 

“Wait, wait!” 

“What now?” Suguru frowned. 

“I’m dying. I need water.” Tooru replied in the most dramatic way possible. 

Suguru rolled his eyes and passed his bag to Tooru. “We don’t have much water. So, don’t drink too much. I'm tired right now. I'll go out tomorrow to get food and water.” Suguru said slouching against the wall. “Night. I'm going to sleep.” He closed his eyes and seemed to be dozing. 

“Good night.” Tooru whispered. 'I'll try to heal soon too. So that, I can go find Kou-chan and Tetsu-kun. They are gonna pay a big prize for going without telling me something.' He smiled, remembering his friends. He could hear the faint sound of explosions which made his shiver. He looked at the water bottle. 'We’re drinking water last time.' 

After drinking, Tooru carefully place the bottle back in the bag. He closed his eyes. 'Why am I feeling so lonely? I miss them. I want to hear them calling me.' 

‘Tooru!!’ A voice crossed through his ears.

Tooru’s body shivered. 'What was that? Whose voice was that?' He looked around. There was no sound. Not even sound of gunshots or explosions. Tooru carefully closed his eyes again. 

‘Tooru-san?’ There was another voice this time. 

He opened his eyes again hearing that voice. Tooru was panting heavily. Tears were beginning to blur his vision. 'Why am I crying? Why am I hearing those weird sounds again? Why? Kou-chan, help. I'm hearing those sounds again. I'm going to die. I can’t breathe. I'm downing. Kou-chan, Tetsu-kun, help. I don’t wanna die.' 

Tears rolled from Tooru’s eyes. Suddenly he felt cold hands touching his cheeks. A dark figure appeared in front of him. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

***************


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re smiling and that’s rare.” Koushi replied. 
> 
> “What?” Keiji didn’t realize he was smiling, but he really was. 
> 
> “So, mind telling me what happened?” Koushi asked with a grin in his face. “Maybe something special happened.” 
> 
> “Maybe.” Keiji smiled looking at the book. 
> 
> “Wait what?! Tell me everything! Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's clumsy and small and late.
> 
> I donno what to do

Suguru woke up hearing the sound heavy breaths. He looks around and finds Tooru breathing heavily with his eyes squeezed shut. Without wasting any time, he moved towards Tooru and tried to wake him. Before he could do something, he heard a sound. Suguru froze. Someone was coming inside. The entrance was opening. He pulled out his knife, but relaxed after realizing who the person was. It was Tetsuro. 

“What the-” Suguru muttered as he took a gulp of air to steady himself. “Now calm this brat.” 

“I don’t take orders from you.” Tetsuro said making his way towards Tooru. 

Suguru just frowned in reply. 

“He’s having nightmares or maybe his panic attack-” Tetsuro mumbled. 

“Stop your analysis and do something for God’s sake!” Suguru said as he moved away from the other two. There was not much space, but Suguru wants to stay as far as possible away for them. 

Tetsuro focused on the brunette. He placed his hand on Tooru’s shoulder. “Tooru?” he softly calls his friend, shaking him (Tooru) slightly. There was no response, but Tetsuro felt Tooru shiver, possibly because of Tetsuro’s cold hands. So, he moved his hand from Tooru’s shoulder and placed it on Tooru’s head. “Hey, Tooru it's me, Tetsuro.” he said as he moved closer to Tooru. “Wake up.” he said softly. 

It worked! Tooru slowly opened his eye, even though he was still breathing heavily. But tears started rolling from his eyes. Tetsuro’s expression remained the same. He took a long breath before placing his hands on Tooru’s warm cheeks. 

Tooru slowly moved his lips to say something. “Iwa-chan?” his voice was barely audible. 

Tetsuro remained silent as he slowly pulled Tooru closer against his chest. “It's okay. Calm down. Relax and take deep breaths.” he said softly. Tetsuro could feel the hot air against his chest. 

A minute passed like that. Tooru was relaxed. He was not shaking or panting anymore. 

“Tooru?” Tetsuro voice broke the silence. “Are you...... you okay, now?” 

There was silence again until Tooru moved away from Tetsuro. “Yea....” his lips just moved and there was hardly any sound. He avoided eye contact with Tetsuro. His back touched the wall and he hugged his knees. 

“That’s great...” Tetsuro smiled and tried to see Tooru’s face. “What’s wrong? Why are you ignoring-” 

“Nothing and I’m not. I just......need some time to collect myself...... Sorry.” 

Tetsuro sighed. “At least look at me.” 

Tooru didn’t reply. He had so many questions. He's not sure if he’s happy to see Tetsuro or angry because Kotaro was not with him. 

Tetsuro took a deep breath and shifted himself next to Tooru, keeping a little space between them. He leaned against the wall crossing arms. “Okay. Take your time.” he said before closing his eyes. 

It was peaceful, but scary at the same time. The green light from the glow-stick was slowly fading away. It was so silent that Tooru could even hear his breath. He looked around to check if Tetsuro was still sleeping or not. ‘Is he really sleeping?’ Tooru was a little disappointed. He wanted to ask so many questions, but Tetsuro was sleeping. Then there was Suguru at the corner. Tooru couldn’t fully see him, as Tetsuro was right beside him. 

Tooru looked at Tetsuro carefully. The fringe on his right side has grown a little. So, now his right eye is fully covered. ‘Right. It's been months since we last got a haircut.’- Tooru thought while brushing his hair with his fingers. 

It started getting dark as the glow-stick was slowly fading away. The peaceful atmosphere also faded, as Tooru heard a siren, followed by some gunshots. It was getting louder and louder, causing the other two to wake up. 

It was almost impossible for Tooru to read the expression of Tetsuro in the faint green light. But he felt that, Tetsuro wanted to go outside. He was right. 

Tetsuro straightened himself and was about to move, but Tooru grabbed his hand and forced him to sit there. Tetsuro didn’t object. He knows it's not the best time for argument. So, they remained still. 

An hour passed. It was completely dark now. The commotion outside seemed to be over. They didn’t hear any more gunshots or screams. 

It was really dark to see something. ‘I guess it’s better to stay close to each other. But that snake....... leave it....’- Tetsuro thought. Soon Tetsuro felt Suguru coming closer towards him. When their hands touched, Suguru stopped. ‘This fucking creep. How the fuck did he read my mind?’ 

“So, what now?” Suguru whispered which startled both Tetsuro and Tooru. 

“Don’t fucking scare us, idiot!” Tetsuro whispered back. 

“I fucking didn’t. It's not my fault that you’re a scaredy cat.” 

“Hah! Scaredy-cat? Who? As if you would get scared if I did that. Which idiot whispers like that without warning?!” 

“And how the fuck am I supposed to warn you? Kicking your ass?” 

“Wow! Bold of you to-” 

“Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tooru almost yelled, but it wasn’t that loud. “Seriously? You guys are fighting right now?” Tooru asked in a low voice “Kou-chan was right; you guys are more childish than us.” He huffed. 

It was quiet for some time, then Tetsuro decided to speak. “Well......sorry. We won’t do that again. Right?” 

“Yes. I guess.” Suguru whispered. 

Tooru just huffed. 

It was quiet again. Then Suguru sighed, “You've a torch, rooster-head.” 

“What? Are you scared of dark? Aww it’s o-ouch! What the hell? Stop pinching me, fucking bastard.” Tetsuro whined. 

“Well, I've no problem in the dark. I just asked.” 

“Suguru-chan, I got it. It's suffocating for you to stay with Tetsu-kun and me in this dark place, sticking close to each other, since it’s not a good idea to keep distance in the dark. But if there’s light you’ll move from here, right? That's why you want that, right?” Tooru asked wrapping his arms around Tetsuro’s neck. 

“Stop moving so much.” Tetsuro orders slapping Tooru’s hand and then hears a giggle. 

“You’re not wrong though.” Suguru sighs. 

“Okay, okay I got it. Move your hand Tooru-kun.” Tetsuro moves Tooru’s hand and slides his hand in his pocket, taking the torch out. “Here.” He says turning on the torch and pointing it on Suguru’s face. 

“What the-” Suguru gasped turning his face and rubbing his eyes. “I'm gonna kill you.” 

Tetsuro chuckled. “Why? You wanted that.” 

“That’s so evil, Tetsu-kun.” Tooru commented. 

“What? I'm evil?” 

“No, you’re not. I mean, that’s evil but cool.” 

“Screw you. No. Both of you.” Suguru says slapping Tetsuro’s hand, taking the torch from him. 

“Don’t you dare- Tooru close your eyes. He's gonna attack us.” 

“Wait. Suguru-chan, why me?” Tooru whined. 

“Cuz you think it's cool, right? Now open your eyes, pretty boy.” Suguru said giving an evil grin. 

Three of them started their own wrestling competition which continued for almost five minutes. Then Tetsuro asked to stop. 

“Okay, okay. Damn! I'm tired now. So, I’ve to go now.” Tetsuro whispered as he moved his hand from Tooru’s shoulder. 

“Wait!” Tooru grabbed Tetsuro’s hand pulled him back. “Where? Why?” 

“Oh God. Calm down. I'll be back soon. I just have some works-” 

“What works?” 

“Works.” 

“Yeah. But what works.” 

“Tooru? Works!” 

“What type of works?” 

“Oh, my Lord! Shut up both of you.” Suguru growled. “Both of you should go outside and die.” 

“I feel bad for you Tooru-kun. You’ve stay with this annoying snake right here. But I'll pick you up once you're healed.” 

“What the hell?!” Suguru yelled. 

“Don’t try to change the topic Tetsu-kun. You're are hiding something.” Tooru frowned. 

“No, I'm not. You can check-” Tetsuro could clearly see the annoyance in Tooru’s face. “Ah! Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked moving his head to avoid any eye contact. 

Tooru sighed. “Are you going to meet Kou-chan?” He asked gazing at the ground. 

“Yes.” Tetsuro replied without skipping a beat. 

“Ouh! Then-” Tooru started taking off the black hoodie he wore. “-can you return this to Kou-chan?” 

Tetsuro stared at the hoodie for a while, then grinned. “That airhead won’t take this back. You know him well, don’t you?” 

Tooru thinks for a while. “You’re right.” 

“I know. Now I have to go.” 

“And you won’t tell me want happened?” Tooru asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Later.” 

“I swear to God, if you two-” 

“No, no, no. I- I mean we promise.” 

“Fine then. You can go.” 

“Thank you, your highness.” Tetsuro smiled as he moved to go out. “I’ve another torch. So, you guys can keep that.” 

After Tetsuro left, it was silent. 

“Hey, Suguru-cha-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Okay.” Tooru pouted. 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

37, 38, 39, 40……. Total 40 steps’ Kotaro turned around, then started walking again. ‘1, 2, 3- ‘ 

The door swings and Kotaro turns to that direction. “Good morning, Kotaro.” 

“A very good morning to you, Koushi.” Kotaro greets with a bright smile. 

“So.” Koushi sits in a chair and gestures Kotaro to sit in the other. “What’s your decision? Still mad at your parents?” 

“Oh my God! What are you saying?! I’m not mad at them! They are my parents and I love them. I just-” Kotaro starts brushing his hair with his fingers and looks down. “-just don’t like what they want me to do!!” 

“But you realize that-” 

Kotaro fell from the chair. “Ah! My head! My head! I’m not feeling well Koushi. Can we talk later. I need some rest.” 

Koushi sighed. It has been 5 days but Kotaro keeps saying and doing the same things again and again. 

Koushi knows that it’s useless trying to ask something to Kotaro. “Okay then, I'll take my leave. You can take rest.” 

“Koushi?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can Akaashi come here?” 

“Of course, he can.” Koushi smiled. “I'll tell him.” 

“Thank you. I love you.” 

“Hmm.” 

Kotaro jumped immediately after Koushi went outside closing the door. 

Koushi hummed as he walked through the corridor. He stopped after seeing a familiar figure. “Keiji?” 

Keiji closed the book he was reading and looked at Koushi. “Suga-san. You need something?” 

“Yes. Your patient needs you.” 

“He’s your patient though.” 

“Yes, yes. Now go and remember to tell me everything.” 

“Yes, but can I ask you something?” 

“Go ahead.” Koushi crossed his arms. 

“Is this illness of his curable?” 

Koushi chuckled. “He doesn’t have any illness.” 

“Ouh.....wait WHAT?” 

“He doesn’t have any illness. He's both mentally and physically healthy.” 

“But they say-” 

“They are lying. I don’t know the reason.” 

“Weird.” 

“I’m not surprised though.” Koushi leaned against the wall. “You know some parents really want their child to be perfect. And some powerful people really like to show off their power. And again, there are some, who despite having the capability of helping other, won’t help.” He looked at Keiji, who was biting his lower lip. 

“Well. I’m not surprised.” 

“I know.” 

“I’ll take my leave now. Excuse me.” 

“Go, go, go.” 

Keiji walked through the corridor with the same expressionless face and with hundreds of thoughts in his mind. He finally reaches his destination and knocks the door. Of course, he can just get inside without knocking. But he doesn’t want to be rude. 

“Come in.” 

Keiji received a warm hug as soon as he entered the room. 

“AAH! AKAAASHI! GOOD MORNING!” 

Kotaro voice was so loud that Keiji thought his ears might bleed. He was finally released from the hug. 

“Good morning, Kotaro-san.” 

“Aww, you’re boring as usual.” Kotaro commented forcing Keiji to sit on the chair. “So, where were we?” 

“The part where you fell from a tree and died.” 

“Yes! So then-” 

“But before that.” 

“What? You want to hear something else?” Kotaro raised an eyebrow. 

“No. Just a question.” 

“Ouh! And I was scared that you don’t like my stories. Phew. Ask, ask.” 

Keiji moved his head for a while. “But I really don’t know where to start.” He bit his lower lip again. 

“Okay. I got it!” 

“You did.” Keiji raised an eyebrow. 

“Yep. I'm not an idiot, you know. Wait I'm though. But doesn’t matter I got it. You want to ask me why I ran away and what happened after that, right?” Kotaro winked. 

Keiji was a little surprised. “Yes.” 

“God! Why are you so boring? Say, YES!” 

“No.” 

“Then I'll not tell you anything.” Kotaro pouted. 

“Okay. You don’t have to. I'm not interested anyway.” 

Kotaro’s jaw dropped and he started whining about how rude Keiji is. 

Keiji remained silent. He knows Kotaro will calm down after a while. So why waste your energy trying to calm him down. 

“You’re really rude Akaashi! I'm your senior. You should listen to me.” 

“Yes, Kotaro-san you’re right. I shall listen to you then. Please start. Why did you ran away from your home?” Keiji was sure that Kotaro has already forgot about that ‘YES!’ thing. 

“Ouh! Listen. What do you think about my parents? Be honest. I won’t mind.” Kotaro made a serious face. 

“I’ll be honest anyway. I don’t know them properly. But the fact that they left their own country as soon as the war started and living here peacefully, really disgust me. Then brought you back here using their power after all this year. All of these really confuse me. So, long story short; I dislike them.” 

“Okay. So, you hate them-” 

“No. I don’t hate them; I dislike them.” 

“Huh! Its same.” 

“Maybe.” Keiji didn’t have the energy to argue with Kotaro. “Anyway, please carry on.” 

“Okaay. So, I was born in-” 

“Kotaro-san. Sorry to interrupt you, but can you just tell me the summary? I’ve some works to finish. If you say the whole story, it’ll take a week to finish. So just tell me the summary today. I'll listen to the whole story later.” 

“You always say that and never listen to my full stories.” Kotaro pouted. 

“I will.” 

“Yes, but we don’t have much time. I'm gonna leave-” Kotaro stopped in the mid-sentence after realizing what he said. 

Keiji’s eye widened and he stared at Kotaro. “Are you planning to run away? You realize that you’re in a different country, right?” 

Kotaro laughed. “Hahaha! Oh God.” He wiped the fake tears from his eyes. “No, no. I was just trying to emotionally blackmail you by saying I'm sick, I'll die soon.” 

Keiji frowned. “You know I hate jokes about dying, right? 

“I know! That's why I stopped. Cuz Akaashi-kun is scary when angry.” 

“Even though I know you’re lying, but I still won’t fight back. So, continue. You have only two minutes time limit.” 

“Wait! No! What?!” Kotaro gasped. 

“One minute 53 seconds.” 

“Aaah! My parents always forced me to be perfect in everything. I was good in sports and was athletic, but I couldn't defeat a certain person in any sort of physical activities. And I was really bad in studies. I didn’t have any talent other than singing and my dream was to become a singer. But my parents didn’t like that idea and never let me sing in the house or even outside. There's was one bodyguard you see. They did everything to make me best in school but no improvement. So, all together, I was the most imperfect human being according to them. Then they locked me inside the house to make me perfect. And there were teachers. And it was suffocating. Then at last I ran away. Hah.” Kotaro took a deep breath. “Done!” 

It took some time for Keiji to process all this. His eyes narrowed and he looked down. “So, you were-” 

“AAAAH SHIT! Sorry, sorry. I said everything in past tense. I'm still bad at studies and can’t defeat that Mr. Perfect. And my parents still think that.” 

Keiji then looked at Kotaro. His mouth was slightly open. “Then can you sing something for me?” 

Kotaro looked at Keiji and blinked. Out of all things, Keiji emphasized on that. Kotaro wasn’t sure about what to say. 

“Kotaro-san?” 

“Huh!” Kotaro almost jumped hearing Keiji's voice. He scratched his head. “Yes but no.” 

“What?” 

“I can. But not now. Later. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Keiji stood up. “I’ve to go now I guess.” 

“Ouh! Yeah!” Kotaro was sweating heavily. 

Keiji noticed that and sighed. “Kotaro-san.” He placed his hand in Kotaro’s cheek. “It's just me.” 

Kotaro’s heart skipped a beat. ‘What’s this feeling?’ 

Keiji removed his hand. “Okay then, see you tomorrow.” He turned back and was about to leave but Kotaro called him. 

“Akaashi!” 

“Yes Ko-” Before Keiji could finish Kotaro hugged him tightly. “Kota-Kotaro-san, I can’t breathe.” 

Kotaro released him. “You know you’re the best! Akaashi’s the best!” 

“Thank you very much. Now excuse me.” 

“Ah! Sorry" Kotaro rubbed the back of his head. “See you tomorrow.” 

Keiji nodded in reply. 

Keiji went back to his usual spot and opened the book. 

“Looks like you’re in a very good mood today.” 

Keiji lowered his book and found Koushi standing in front of him. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re smiling and that’s rare.” Koushi replied. 

“What?” Keiji didn’t realize he was smiling, but he really was. 

“So, mind telling me what happened?” Koushi asked with a grin in his face. “Maybe something special happened.” 

“Maybe.” Keiji smiled looking at the book. 

“Wait what?! Tell me everything! Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English.
> 
> T-T


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was able to live my- my best life because of you.” 
> 
> “That’s why- I want you to live your best life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH   
>  bad grammars and spellings.
> 
> I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The air was filled with the smell of sulfur. Tetsuro stood in the roof of a building with his arms crossed. ‘Five, four, three-’ he counted the seconds in tense silence, waiting for the sound of an explosion. ‘One.’ 

BAAM!! 

A massive explosion went off, shaking the ground beneath Tetsuro. He smirked and stared at the black smoke in front of him. A strong wind blew messing with Tetsuro’s hair and making him shiver. 

“Ah! It’s cold right, right?” Tetsuro slightly moved his head and looked back. “I know you’re here, captain.” He rolled his eyes. 

“That’s bad.” A sigh was heard. “I thought I was hiding perfectly.” The man from the corner walked next to Tetsuro. 

“You see, you thought.” Tetsuro grinned. 

"Yes, yes. No one can hide from you.” 

“Really?” 

“It was a compliment.” 

“Thanks. Looks like you still don’t trust me.” 

The man chuckled. “Of course, I don’t trust you. But-” 

Another smaller explosion went off not far from them. 

“How many more left?” The man asked looking at the direction of the explosion. 

Tetsuro laughed. “The captain is scared?!” 

“No.” He replied with a smile, which was obviously a warning for Tetsuro to stop messing with him. 

“I don’t remember. Three, I guess.” 

The man hummed in reply. 

“Say, capta-” 

“Call me Daichi. I mean, if you want to.” 

“That’s really good. I guess, I've to go now.” But Tetsuro didn’t move. 

Both of them went silent. 

“I mean, we didn’t introduce ourselves.” Daichi tried to explain. 

“Like our conversations were- like-" 

“Boring?” 

Tetsuro laughed again. “Yeah.” 

“Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Tetsuro.” 

Daichi stared at Tetsuro. “Just Tetsuro?” 

“Yeah.” Tetsuro nodded. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Okay. I'd really love to hear your story but all this shi- I mean war-” 

Tetsuro laughed almost rolling on the floor. 

“Stop.” 

“Okay.” Tetsuro wiped fake tears from his eyes. “But I don’t have a story though.” 

“Really? Then how are you able to sneak into the enemies’ camp and lay landmines there and sneak out so easily without any sort of special training? Even your hand-to-hand combat skill is above average.” 

“That’s my natural talent.” 

“I’ll leave the sneaking part but what about the rest? You've to learn hand-to-hand combat. There are specific moves you need to learn. Where'd you learn that from?” Daichi frowned. “Are you spy or something?” 

Tetsuro laughed hard 

“Hey! Stop it!” 

“Oh- oh my God.” Tetsuro stopped laughed and balanced himself. “Okay then why did you trust me in the first place, then? Well, you said and I quote ‘Cuz I feel like I can trust you. You’re not a bad person.’ also this one ‘I’ve met different types of person in my life; both good and bad. So, I'm sure that I can trust you. You're a good person.’ That’s why?” 

Daichi sighed. “I really don’t know if I should trust you or not.” 

“Relax. You've many other things to worry about. Leave the sneaking work to me. I've heard that the guerrillas are gonna arrive here soon. Is it true?” 

“Yes. Wait how the hell is the information leaked?!” Daichi was almost ready for murder. 

“Chill. Little fella told me that.” 

“Ouh.” 

“You don’t fully trust me, I get that. But why would you give this child the duty to watch over me?” Tetsuro shrugged. 

“Tobio is not a child. He's very much skilled. He's one of the most skilled snipers we have at present.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. No sarcasm though. He’s really quiet and serious. But at the same time, he’s like a child too.” 

“I know that. I trust Tobio a lot. He’s also a type of person who can easily be in sync with anyone.” Daichi gave a soft smile. “Plus, he also listens to his elders and respects them. So, you’ll have no problem with him.” 

“Yeah. But I feel he’s a bit competitive.” 

“What, really?” 

“Hmm.” Tetsuro nodded his head. “Pretty sure Tooru’s not gonna like him.” He whispered. 

“You said something?” 

“Yes! I said I've to go.” 

“Huh!?” 

Tetsuro ran towards the stairs and left the place. 

“What the-” 

“Daichi-san!” 

“WoAh- ouh Tobio.” Daichi sighed and relaxed a bit seeing Tobio. 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down, you know.” 

“Yes, I know. Now go to your work.” 

“Yes sir.” Tobio also ran towards the stairs but stopped. He turned toward Daichi. “Hajime-san is coming, right?” 

“Yes.” Daichi nodded. 

Tobio left the place after getting his answer. 

‘I hope this ends soon.’ Daichi sighed looking at the sky. He looked down and found a piece of paper near him, which had ‘TOBIO’ written on it. 

************************************************************************************* 

“Tetsuro-san!” Tobio tried to get the attention of the older man, who was busy thinking something. 

Tetsuro looked at Tobio and hummed. 

Tobio just stared at Tetsuro. 

Tetsuro sighed. They are together for few days now. So, Tetsuro knows what Tobio wants. Whenever Tobio wants to know something, he just stares at the person and not ask anything. ‘He’s weird.’ Tetsuro thinks. But then he feels uncomfortable as Tobio was staring at him without blinking. “You know, you’re creeping me out, Tobio-kun.” 

“Sorry.” Tobio said with a straight (¬‿¬ ignore my dirty mind) face, still staring at Tetsuro. 

Tetsuro frowned but gave a forced smile. “You can ask me anything.” 

“Okay.” Tobio nodded. “Why can’t I meet your friends or tell Daichi-san that you’ve friends and you met them?” 

“Cuz, I don’t want you to meet them and I don’t want captain, I mean Daichi-kun to know about them.” 

“But- what’s the reason?” 

“You don’t need to know reasons. Your mission is to follow me, help me and make sure I'm not a spy. You don’t need my friends for that.” 

“What if your friends are spies? Then I need them, right?” 

“Tobio-kun, they’re literally just some commoners; citizens of this country.” 

“Why are you saying it like that? It's suspicious.” 

“Oh, Lord! You're so annoying.” Tetsuro frowned with the fake forced smile still on his face. “You don’t need to know that. You're only supposed to not tell your captain about this or anyone else. I assume you didn’t them him, did you?” Tetsuro asked with a serious face. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t tell him-” Tobio stopped. “-I just wrote him a letter.” The last part was barely audible. 

“What did you say?” Tetsuro asked with a confused look. 

“I said don’t worry I didn’t-” 

“Not that. After that.” 

“Nothing.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” Tobio smiled nervously. He wasn’t really lying, so it's okay he thinks. 

“Good.” Tetsuro nodded and started brushing his hair with his fingers. 

Tobio looked down on the ground and brought his knees closer to his chest. “Tetsuro-san, can I ask you something?” He didn’t look at Tetsuro. 

Tetsuro stopped brushing his hair and looked at the younger male. “You already did though. But yeah, go ahead.” 

“I’m not good at explaining but have you lost someone you like? You never got to tell them about how you feel about them and then they leave you-” Tobio pulled his legs even closer and hugged them more tightly. “Sorry, that was a weird question. I didn’t even explain that correctly.” 

Tetsuro moved a little closer to Tobio and wrapped his arm around Tobio’s shoulder. “No question is weird, Tobio-kun. The answer of your question is yes.” 

Tobio’s eye widened and he looked at Tetsuro, who was smiling softly. Tobio wasn’t sure but he felt that there was hidden pain in that smile. “Tetsuro-san?” 

“I lost the person I love 5 years ago.” 

“You still love them?” Tobio softly asked. 

“You still like them too. Tobio-kun. That's why you used ‘like’ instead of ‘liked’. Am I right?” 

Tobio nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” 

“It's okay.” Tetsuro moved his arm from Tobio’s shoulder and stretched it. 

“I don’t know how to react.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Okay.” 

“Now I'm going to sleep. What about you?” 

“I’ll guard this place, I guess.” Tobio said taking his rifle. 

“Okay. Good night.” 

It was silent for hours. Tetsuro didn’t even try to close his eyes. Tobio also didn’t move. But finally, Tobio decided to say something, more like ask something. 

Tobio isn’t sure if Tetsuro would answer this or not, but he wants to know. He looked at the older male. “Did- did that person know that you like them?” 

Tetsuro sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I'll be quiet now.” He looked back at the ground. 

“Yes. Kenma loves me as well.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tobio asked with a confused face. 

“Okay lemme tell you then.” Tetsuro moved and sat in front of Tobio looking at him. “His name is Kenma. He has black hair which he likes to keep long. Because he’s scared of people and his hair helps him to cover his face. He has beautiful golden eyes. But you know, he really avoids eye contact. I don’t like that. He's shorter than me, around five feet six or seven inches. I don’t know accurately. But yeah. He's very smart. I'm sure he’d be scared of you, even though he’s a year older than you. He is my first friend, my best friend and my lover. All together he’s the best.” Tetsuro laughed softly. 

Tobio just stared at the older male. He almost explained Tobio everything in a way that makes Tobio feel this ‘Kenma’ person is still here. But Tetsuro said that Kenma was- 

“Funny, huh? Now you’re thinking Kenma’s still here, right?” 

“I-” Tobio’s not sure what to say. 

Tetsuro smiled and moved a little closer to Tobio. “He’s here, Tobio-kun.” Tetsuro said pointing at his chest. “He’s in my heart.” He whispered. He then moved his hand to his head. “-and in my memory.” 

Tobio froze. He doesn’t know how to react. 

“Well, that’s all. He died during a stupid war like this. And then I was all alone not knowing what to do.” Tetsuro moved back to his place. 

“War! But-” 

“Exactly! I'm not from this country. My country is destroyed by the enemies. They killed everyone. So, in order to save my life, I ran away. I'm the worst, right. I ran away from my own country, where I was born-” 

“You’re not the worst Tetsuro-san. You’re not worst.” 

“Ouh! You think so?” 

“Yes! I do! And please don’t think like that. Aren't you happy that you made some great friends? Aren't you happy that you met me and Daichi-san? Aren't you happy that you’re able to help us? I'm sure Kenma-san is happy too.” 

“You’re right. But if only I could help my country like this too. If only I could save ken-” Tetsuro brushed his hair with his fingers. “- never mind I’m going to sleep now.” 

“Good night.” Tobio whispered. 

************************************************************************************* 

*FIVE YEARS AGO* 

16 years old Tetsuro quietly watched his friend sleeping peacefully. It was cold, really cold. Tetsuro rubbed his hands together to warm them. Then he placed Kenma’s hand in between his hands and rubbed it. 

Kenma couldn’t sleep well last night. He coughed all night. Tetsuro also couldn’t sleep for that reason. But he’s happy that at least Kenma’s sleeping now. Tetsuro smiled but it vanished soon, as he wondered, ‘What now?’ 

Tetsuro knows that they are in a big mess. But he doesn’t know how are they gonna survive. ‘Why am I so weak? I can’t even protect Kemna-’ Tears rolled from his eyes. ‘I’m so sorry Kenma-’ 

“Kuro?” 

Tetsuro startled hearing Kenma’s voice. He quickly wiped his tears and forced a smile. “Ah! Kenma! You're awake?” 

Kenma slowly tried to get up, but he was too weak to move. 

“Let me help you.” Tetsuro helped Kenma to sit. 

“Thanks.” Kenma was already thin and weak, but now, he has grown even weaker. Anyone can count the bones in his body easily now. His stomach touched his back. He was more like a skeleton now. 

“Kenma, please eat some bread-” 

“No, Kuro- It's-it's too hard to chew.” Kenma covered his mouth with his hands. 

“Kenma.” Tetsuro didn’t know what to do. 

“Kuro, I'm so-” Kenma started coughing. 

Tetsuro quickly went to get a glass of water. “Kenma! Here, drink it.” He watched as Kenma drank the glass of water. He placed Kenma’s head in his chest and ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

Hours passed liked that. Kenma’s fever was getting worst. His breaths were unsteady. 

Tetsuro started panicking. “Kenma? I've to go out now.” He gently laid Kenma back. 

“Kuro! Please don’t leave me.” Kenma begged. 

“Kenma, try to understand please. I’ll be careful. We can’t wait for the adults to come here. It's been a week since they’re gone. They're not gonna come back. Your situation is becoming worse day by day. I-” Tears rolled from Tetsuro’s eyes. “-I don’t wanna lose you.” 

“Kuro.” Tears came out of Kenma’s eyes as well. “I’m sor-” 

“Don’t say that Kenma please. Just let me go outside for just – just few minutes. I'll try to find some soft food and medicines. Please.” 

“Okay. You can go, Kuro. But promise be you’ll come back safely.” 

“I will. You promise me that you’ll wait for me.” 

“I will. Come here.” Kenma extended his arms. 

Tetsuro leaned forward and hugged Kenma. It was warm. 

“Kuro. There's something I've to say before you go.” 

“I’ll come back-” 

“I know. But I want to tell you this as soon as possible. So, please listen.” 

“Okay.” 

Kenma looked at Tetsuro’s eyes and gave a weak but beautiful smile. “I love you.” 

At that moment Tetsuro felt the whole world stopped. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Kenma - Kenma you’re not joking right?” 

Kenma placed his hand in Tetsuro’s cheek. “Have I ever lied to you?” 

Tetsuro hugged Kenma again. “I love you. I love you, Kenma!” 

“Kuro- I can’t breathe-” 

Tetsuro finally released Kenma. “I’m sorry. I’ve so many things to say to you. But-” He cupped Kenma’s face and smiled. “Wait for me, Kenma. I'll be back soon.” 

“I will always.” 

Tetsuro smiled and kissed Kenma on his forehead. “I know.” 

Kenma watched as Tetsuro left the place. Tears rolled from his eyes but there was a smile in his face. ‘I wish we could spend more time together. I love you.’ 

* 

* 

* 

Tetsuro ran as fast as he could, but he was careful too. He sneaked into many camps and finally was able to get some useful medicines. ‘Now if only I can find something for Kenma to eat.’ 

It took almost 2 hours for Tetsuro to find all the stuffs he needed. Finally, now he can go back to Kenma. 

Kenma was sleeping when Tetsuro came back. 

Tetsuro put all the things down. He then covered Kenma with the blanket he found in an abandoned house. After that, he went to prepare some soup for Kenma with the things he found. 

After some time, Kenma woke up and found the warm blanket over him. “Kuro?” 

“You’re awake, Kenma.” Tetsuro was sitting next to Kenma, smiling. “Now sit and have some. Then you’ll have to take the medicines.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Like this, a few days passed. Kenma started getting back his strength. But his fever didn’t reduce. 

“Your fever is still the same.” 

“Kuro. Don’t worry. I'm fine now. I've you. I'll get better soon.” 

“Promise me that, you’ll get better. Then we’ll run away from this place, far away.” 

“I promise.” 

But the next night changed everything. Kenma’s coughs got worser. At one point he started vomiting blood. That night a storm passed by. Tetsuro couldn’t clearly remember what happened, but somehow Kenma fell asleep. Tetsuro also closed his eyes to get some sleep. 

Tetsuro soon woke up hearing Kenma cough. “Kenma?” 

“Kuro-” 

“Shh. Don't speak. Drink some-” 

“No, Kuro! Let me speak please.” 

“Alright.” 

“Kuro, I love you. Ever since we’re young, you protected me from all dangers. Even now you’re protecting me. You're my first friend, my best friend and I love you. I'm nothing without you.” 

“Kenma-” 

“Kuro!” He squeezed Tetsuro’s hand even tighter. “If I can’t keep my promise, then please don’t - don’t give up. I want you to live. I want you to make friends. I want you to help others. I don’t want to be selfish. So, please Kuro, promise me you’ll live?” Tears rolled from Kenma’s eyes. 

“Kenma, what are you-” 

“Please Kuro, promise me.” 

“I’m sorry Kenma. I can’t. Please, I can’t. You're not leaving me and I'm not leaving you. So-so stop it-stop saying this stupid- this stu-” Tetsuro couldn’t stop himself from crying. He pulled Kenma in his chest. “I love you. Please don’t leave. Remember our promise-” he began to sob and again tears flowed from his eyes. 

Kenma swallowed down a sob and clung to Tetsuro. 

After hours, they’re finally able to calm themselves. They wiped their tears. 

“I’m sorry, Kuro.” 

“It’s okay, Kenma. You’re sick that’s why you’re thinking weird things. But don’t worry you’ll get better soon.” 

“Yes, you’re right.” Kenma forced a smile. Deep down he knows that’s not right. 

That night was quiet. Kenma's fever reduced a bit and he wasn’t coughing much. Still Tetsuro checked on him almost every minute until mid-night. Tetsuro started to feel sleepy after that. 

Kenma woke up early in the morning and found Tetsuro sleeping next to him. He gently removed the hair from Tetsuro’s forehead and kissed there softly. 

That day Tetsuro had to go out again. This time, he was feeling scared to leave Kenma alone. 

“I’m sorry, Kenma.” 

“Kuro, why are you saying sorry? You have to go out anyway. We need food-” 

“I know, but I'm scared. What if-” 

“Now you’re acting like me.” Kenma chuckled. 

“I guess you’re right. I'm just- okay I'll go and come back quick.” 

“Be careful and-” 

“I will.” Tetsuro leaned closer to Kenma and brushed Kenma’s hair behind his ears. 

“Kuro-” Before Kenma could finish, he felt Tetsuro’s lips against his lips. It was a soft and short kiss, yet it felt great. 

“I love you, Kenma.” 

“I love you too, Kuro.” 

“Now, now, I'll be back in minutes.” 

“Take care.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Both of then laughed, then Kuro stepped outside. 

Like previous time, Tetsuro sneaked into various places. But this time, it took longer than before, as the situation was not as clam as last time. Beside last time, it was night and dark, but this time it was day and it was hard to hide. But somehow, he managed to get back. 

Tetsuro didn’t realize that a horror was waiting for him inside. His eyes widened as he found Kenma, fully covered in blood. “KENMA!?” 

Tetsuro ran toward Kenma and took Kenma in his arms. “Kenma, Kenma.” 

“Kuro.” Kenma’s voice was barely audible. “I-” Kenma coughed and blood came out of his mouth. 

“Kenma! Don't speak. I-I – I'll get some- some water.” Tetsuro ran to get water. His hands trembled as he poured water in the glass. “Here, drink it. Kenma.” 

Kenma was still coughing. 

“What am I- I supposed to do?” He panicked. “Kenma, what am I-” 

“Kuro, I- I'm- so- r-sorry.” 

“Stop it! Don't speak and drink it.” He took Kenma in his arms and tried to make him drink the water, but Kenma refused. “Stop being stubborn, Kenma.” 

“Thank you, Kuro.” 

“Kenma, what are you-” 

“I was able to live my- my best life because of you.” 

“Kenma-” 

“That’s why- I want you to live your best life.” 

“If you really want that then-” Tetsuro sobbed, “-stay with me.” 

“I am with you.” Kenma smiled and placed his hand on Tetsuro’s head. “In your memory.” Then he placed another hand on Tetsuro’s chest. “In your heart.” 

“Ken-” 

“Sorry and thank you, Kuro.” Kenma slowly closed his eyes. 

“Kenma? Ken-Kenma. Kenma!” No matter how many times Tetsuro called Kenma didn’t reply. “Who’s gonna call me Kuro now?” Tears rolled down from Tetsuro’s eyes. 

These few days with Kenma was like a dream for him, which ended as a nightmare. 

*************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY T-T
> 
> DON'T KILL ME PLS T-T

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i'm not good at explaining. but i hope you got it.
> 
> i'll try to update this as soon as possible. Don't kill me if i'm late............  
> i'm scared 
> 
> btw Bokuto is so cute OwO. i love him<3


End file.
